Sheets of material can be used as housing material for a variety of products, such as computer cases, cell phone and smartphone cases, etc. Because the housing walls of a product can be a major contributor to the thickness of the product, it can be desirable to have a thin housing wall that nevertheless has pleasing aesthetics, such as accurate contours and flats, control of the color, texture, reflectance, feel, etc. In addition, because a product may have several housing walls nested within each other, the thickness of a housing wall can have a multiplier effect on the overall thickness of the product.